


Deleted and Alternate scenes

by athyrarose



Series: Crickets Adventures in middle earth [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyrarose/pseuds/athyrarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the deleted and Alternate scenes from my stories, will be properly labeled in the bookmarks. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bofur and Cricket in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> what would happen if Bofur and Cricket weren't interrupted while in her world.

"Am I worrying too much again? I just don't want anyone hurt because of me...I care for all of you so much now. Hell, Conner feels like my child at times, especially with Kili teaching him to call me mama Cricket."

"You definitely aren't worrying too much. We feel the same way about you, ya know. We all want you to be happy, to go home, but at the same time we want you there with us, so we can keep you safe. And if you do have to leav...maybe knowing you are alive, but simply somewhere else, will be enough to keep Conner from going to the deep end. You know he will have all of us helping him as well, if we can."

"I know." She gives a sad smile, still looking at the tv."Bofur, how did you become so smart, knowing just what to say?"

"It's the hat. Keeps all of my senses in my head, instead of flying out when I'm bashed in the head while fighting. I told you it was more than a fashion statement."

She laughs and turns slowly to him. "That's pretty good. Thank you, for making me feel better. You have been such a good friend on this quest...I don't know where I would be without you." She leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek at the same time he turns his head towards her, and ends up kissing the corner of his mouth accidentally, leaving him to look at her in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was trying to kiss your cheek." she looks up guiltily into his eyes, and is surprised to see him smiling gently at her. Taking his hand and caressing her cheek, he brings his face closer to hers, both of their hearts pounding in theirs chests.

"I'm not." he says softly, and brings his lips to hers in a light kiss. Surprised at first, it doesn't take much for her to melt into it, and her hand slowly comes to gently grip the back of his neck, pressing him closer. The tv noise seems to melt away, leaving nothing but the two of them, and the kiss becomes slightly more, as she feels his mouth open a small bit, letting the tip of his tongue wisp across her lips, and she lets her mouth open as well, letting his tongue slip in. The kiss lasts about a minute before they finally separate, her feeling his smile as they break apart, and she looks wonderingly into his eyes, now seeming to be a bit darker that before.

He continues to caress her cheek as he looks down at her"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that lass?" He whispers, his voice having deepened, and she feels it all the way down to her bones."May I kiss you again?" She merely nods, and he dips his head back down for another kiss, this one deeper than the last, her gripping his neck tighter as her body responds to his kiss, sending flutters of warmth down her.

As their lips begin to press more strongly against each other, both opening to let his tongue slip in again, this time she slips her tongue against his, and their tongues dance inside their mouths, Bofurs hand moving from her cheek to her hair, to the back of her head, and now their bodies and moving closer together as well, and Cricket gets brave, biting down gently on Bofurs lip before sucking if softly into her mouth, feeling his body respond to her. He growls, and their kisses turn into ones of much urgency, all the passion they had hidden from one another finally coming forward.

Bofurs hand slowly moves down as the do so, sliding down her neck, down her arm, down her side, coming to rest on her hip, and he grips it tightly, pulling her closer to his own body, hearing a slight moan come from her that only seems to spur him on. His lips move down to her neck, softly kissing and sucking on it, enjoying her moans that seem to continue, deepening as she brings her hard to the back of his head and threads her fingers through his hair, gripping it at one point, then running her nails through his scalp, causing him to moan this time.

As they try to bring their bodies as close as possible, still partially side by side, Bofur suddenly growls throatily, grabbing her by both of her hips and lifting her, the blanket falling away from her lap, and puts her on his lap, her legs straddling him as he sees what she was hiding under it.

She was wearing a thin, silky nightgown, that went to just her mid-thigh, and she opens her eyes, staring into his green brown ones lustily, her hands still at the back of his head gripping his hair as he runs one finger slowly up and down her thigh, watching as she closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip at the sensation. Staring at the lip she's biting he leans forward and captures them again, feeling her squirm as he runs both hands up and down her thighs, nails pressing into her skin, and breaks the kiss off for a moment.

"Did you wear this for me?" He asked, his accent deeper from lust, and she smiles, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Maybe. Does that mean you approve of it?" she whispers, before taking his earlobe and sucking on it, causing his hands to tighten on her hips and bring her forward. As he does, she feels his bulge though his sleep pants and moans louder than ever, causing him to simply pusher her harder against it.

Lifting her a bit for better friction, one of her straps falls down her arm, revealing the tip of her breast, and he eyes it hungrily, taking one hand from her hip and moving it up, rubbing his thumb across it before grinning evilly and bringing his mouth down on it, and causing her to gasp. As he teases her nipple with his tongue, she begins to grind up against him on her own, the bulge in his pants considerably harder and larger now, both of her hands clawing at his scalp as she throws her head back in bliss, moaning his name softly.

She feels him smiling again at her breast as she does that and lifts his head back up."My name sounds so good coming as a moan from you." He says as he bites gently at her collar bone."Can you feel how hard I am for you?" he cups her ass and squeezes, pressing her firm against him, and she moans once more, coming back down for another kiss and his hand moves up her back, one hand still on her hip, urging her to continue moving.

"Fuck, Bofur." She says as his thumb on her hips strokes a little more inward towards her warmest area, and his fingers slowly start to move under her panty line. He takes one finger and slowly rubs it against her, inserting it a little bit at a time, causing her to mewl and arch her hips, pushing his finger in deeper. He curves it inside her, stroking her from the inside, and she closes her eyes in pleasure, gripping his shoulders as he his a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmmm, feel how wet you are, luv. Is this all for me?"

"Please don't stop, that feels so fucking good."

"Where did you get suck a dirty little mouth?" he says as he takes the finger out and traces it across her lips. She smiles and takes the finger into her mouth, sucking on it gently and causing his eyes to go wide as he moans, her running her tongue around it suggestively, barely scraping it with her teeth as she pulls it out."Bloody hell, I take it back, you have a dirty, wonderful, talented mouth."

"You should feel my mouth on other, more sensitive places...I would love to watch you squirm."

He nearly comes just hearing her talk about it, and he kisses her again, almost animalistic now as they move against one another, both of their inhibitions lowered from the alcohol, neither caring, both simply taking the moment and running with it, both lost in a haze as they grind wildly against each other.

Wanting even more skin against him, as well as something more, he slows down, both hands moving down to her underwear, gripping at the top of them as he slowly begins to move them down. She slows down as well as he does so, looking him in the eyes, dark with promise of things to come if she didn't deem to stop him. "Lass, I'm just warning you...we go any farther and there won't be much that can stop me. Are you all right with that?"

She smiles gently at him and gives him a tender kiss, cupping his face in both of her hands as he holds her against his body, and when she ends it she keeps her lips still close enough to his that they barely touch."Bofur, I want this. I want you. It wouldn't matter if I had been drinking or not, the answer would still be the same. Unless you are having doubts?"

"No bloody way in hell I'm having doubts."

"Then please, for gods sake, don't stop."

He grins at her."That's all I needed to hear." He then proceeds to grip her at the waist and flip them both over, with him on top this time. Her eyes go wide and surprised at him, and he merely kisses her deeply, at the same time pulling her underwear as far as they can go before stopping, a mischievous look on his face as he begins to kiss a soft trail down her body. She watches him as he does so, savoring the feel of his mouth on her neck, then down her chest, stopping for a soft kiss at each nipple, before moving down her stomach, fingers moving slowly down her body as well, until they stop at her core, and he looks he in the eye, an eyebrow raised as he notices her watching him, and he slowly pulls her underwear the rest of the way down her legs until they are off. Smirking in triumph he parts her legs just enough for him to crawl between, hands on her inner thighs as her lowers himself down. He kisses the inside of her legs before moving on to to her sex, kissing it almost reverently before taking his tongue and running it along the lines of her sex, and she takes her hand and runs it through his hair, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations.

He then takes his tongue and drives it inside her, causing her to grip both his hair and the sheets beside her and he flicks it inside her, tantalizing that most sensitive of areas. She arches her hips as he removes his hands from her thighs and uses them to spread her sex wider, so that he may drive his tounge even deeper into her, and she writhes in ecstasy as he takes one finger and uses it to rub the small nub of her clitoris in the same rhythm of his tongue thrusting, and she bites her lip as she suddenly feels a release, seeing stars. He then sticks two thick fingers into her along with his tongue, lengthening her orgasm as he thrusts both in, and she has to bite down on a pillow to stop herself from screaming. As he sucks her sex into his mouth, pulling on it gently as he removes his mouth from her core, he begins to move his body up hers once more, kissing and licking the trail upwards this time. Once he has reached the top of her she pulls him down for a passionate kiss, which he returns with a ferocity, and she can taste herself on him as she grinds up against him again. She then feels his erection pressing against her sex, and she takes a breath to whisper into his ear,"You know, I think it's only fair your pants come off too." before sucking in his earlobe again.

His breath stops as she does so, and he wastes no time in pulling down his sleep pants, saying "As milady wishes." very thankful for the lack of buttons or draw strings to hinder the process, and once they are off he tosses them in the corner of the room. Cricket gazes appreciatively at it, trying not to drool, the last time she had seen it being when she accidently saw everyone naked at Beorns, and she had looked away very fast that time to try to avoid more embarrassment, not to mention jokes from Nori. This time she notices how thick it actually is, with a subtle curve, and that it was actually a very nice length, with one or two tattoos going up and down it, depending on how you looked. Bofur catches her staring at it and smirks."Like what ya see?"

"Very much so." She says as she licks her lips, wondering how much of it is bigger from his growth spurt here, then realizing probably not much at all, considering how big it was back in his realm not erect. Probably a dwarf thing. God bless the dwarves, the hungry, angry, horny men that they were.

"Well then." He says, lowering himself back down, letting her feel it pressing up against her again."Lets see how much more you like it inside you." He takes her legs and spreads them a bit more, and begins pressing himself slowly inside her, stretching her, not stopping until he is all the way in, capturing her lips in a kiss before he begins to move, smothering the moans that try to escape her. He moves his hips with agonizing purpose, getting her accustomed to his length, not wanting to hurt her, but also needing to fulfil the need inside him, and starts to moves a bit faster as she begins to meet his thrusts.

"Fucking hell Bofur, you feel so good inside me, you're so hard. Tongue, fingers, cock, it doesn't matter, it all feels like fucking magic." She says, taking her legs and wrapping them around his hips."Don't slow down, don't you fucking stop."

"Wasn't planning on it luv, you feel like velvet inside, warm and soft and wet. I would stay like this forever, if I could. Right now, you couldn't pay me to stop, not for all the gold in that damn mountain."

"No bloody mountain talk, Bofur, no gold, no mountain, no quest. Just you, me, and your cock."

"As you wish luv."

He begins thrusting faster into her, hands on her hips, egged on by her legs wrapped around his, feet digging into his back, urging him on, and as she arches her back again he lifts he ass in the air for a deeper thrust, causing her to gasp as he hits a sweet spot, and she grips his back muscles, nails running down his back. This spurs him to thrust even harder, growling, and he takes one of her nipples in her mouth, biting it, suckling it, which makes her once again claw his back, whimpering and wreathing underneath him. He smiles evilly and slows down, rolling his hips into her, feeling her flex on his cock, causing him to moan this time. As his lips leave her nipples, she leans up and bites down softly on the sensitive area of his neck, and he growls possesively, pounding into her hard for what feels like 30 minutes(Dwarves have amazing stamina!), before pulling out fast, much to her distress.

However, he then proceeds to pick her up and spin her around to her stomach, lifting her ass up the air before plunging in again, and this time she doesn't hold back the loud gasp that escapes her at the new position, the new angle of his cock inside her, and she throws back her head, moaning as he pounds into her like a jackhammer, hard and fast."Mine." he growls at her, gripping her roughly around the waist as his thick cock stretches her to the limit. Using the new position to her advantage she starts pushing back, and the whole bed starts to shake from how rough they are going, Bofur bringing down his hand to finger her clit as they move.

"Yours." She moans back."Fucking hell Bofur, don't stop, I'm so close!" She gasps out, trying her hardest to be quiet for both her neighbors and Kili, and not succeeding very well. Bofur raises up her top half until it is flush against his chest, turning her head towards him for another kiss as he continues to stimulate and plunge into her. One hand goes down to grip her breast roughly as they kiss, sweat dripping down the both of them as they move against each other, and Bofur can feel himself getting close as well.

"Come for me Cricket, I need to feel your pleasure on me." He murmers into her ear, accent deep and rough as he tries to hold himself in a little longer, wanting to make her explode in pleasure again at least once more releases his own. He pounds into her frantically now, wishing they were in a position where she could scream his name, and spins her around one more time, now having her sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist as she faces him, thrusting into her with abandon as she claws down his back, most likely leaving bloody marks as she tries to bounce back on him.

He couldn't give two flying fucks if she did or not, all that mattered to him was the woman on his lap, kissing him for all she is worth, hands now curled into his scalp, tongue thrusting into his mouth like a passionate sword fight, convulsing and tightening on his cock as she comes again, arms tightening around him. As she finishes, he feels himself about to come as well."Luv, I'm about to cum myself, where do you want me to..."

She grins evilly at him and quickly climbs off his cock, then much to his surprise leans down and sucks it into her mouth, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head in pleasure and she sucks him the rest of the way off, tongue running up and down his cock as she cups his balls with one hand, gripping the base of it with the other as she sucks him in, teeth barely scraping the sides as he moans deeply. His fingers run through her hair as she continues to suck him off, him twitching as he feels it build up, closer and closer, until he finally gasps out her name, spurting his cum into her mouth as he sighs in ecstacy, finally spent. She looks up at him, swallowing, with a smile on her face and they both breath deeply, drenched in sweat.

"I told you I wanted to see you squirm." She says, pulling him in for a kiss, and this time he can taste himself on her lip. When they finish he pulls back, stroking her cheek tenderly as he stares into her eyes, pulling her against his chest as he leans against the headboard, exhausted.

"Lass, the only word I can use to describe what just happened is amazing. Where on earth did you learn how to use your mouth like that? Wait, nevermind, I don't want to know."

She smiles and snuggles contentedly into his pleasantly furred chest, pulling the blanket over her, the sweat starting to make her chilly."I won't tell you that, and you won't tell me where you learned to fuck like that, and we can call it even."

"That's a deal." He says, stroking her hair."After that little exercise, I could definitely use a good bath."

She looks up at him, grinning."Wanna save water by sharing the shower with me?"

"That sounds like the best idea ever." He says as she pulls him off the bed. They are about to go in her bathroom when they hear a thud from the living room and they both freeze, hearing a groan follow."That would be Kili, falling off the couch most likely. He has a habit of twisting and turning in his sleep, poor lad."

"I..should probably go check on him." Cricket says reluctantly, pulling on a pair of shorts under her gown, handing Bofur his pants."Rain check on the shower for a minute?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Bofur says, pulling her in for a kiss before letting her go. "We're just lucky he waited til now to fall off the damn couch."

She laughs, walking out of the room."Yea, can you imagine if he had fallen alot earlier? Probably end up being a bit of a cock block."


	2. drunk time

Fili kissed her, stopping any crying she could do in its tracks, and when it was done she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why...why did you do that?"

"Because you were going to cry..and I didna wanna see you cry, and when I kissed you, you stopped. And I wanted to kiss ya. Are you mad?"

She shakes her head slowly at him, eyes glazed and still a bit surprised, and he smiles his most charming(drunken) smile at her.

"Can I kiss ya gain?" She nods her head at him, and he kisses her again, slower this time, and with more purpose, as their lips meet in what starts in a slow burn, turning more urgent as his hands go around her head to grip at her hair. This time when the kiss ends they are both breathless, and staring at her darkly he goes over and locks the door to the room before coming back to the bed, pulling off his shirt and blowing out the candle next to it before pulling her down on the bed next to him,hand shaking a bit as he cups her face, both lost to drunken passions.

Their kisses were urgent, both wanting to feel as much of each other as possible without taking their lips away from each other. Cricket would run her fingers through his thick blond chest hair and he moaned and pulled one of her legs around him for closer contact, groaning at the sensation of their cores grinding against each other, her already wet and him hard as a rock. Cricket would pull back his hair and lick all the way down his collarbone, causing his to growl and grab her, flipping her on her back and climbing on top of her, unlacing his trousers so he could spring free, then rubbing against her core, causing her to arch her back and grab at him, pulling him back down so their tongues could dance, while at the same time wrapping both of her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible. They stay like that for a couple of minutes before Fili can't stand the barrier anymore and lifts up, much to Crickets distress, until he smiles evilly at her and his hands drift down her body.

Fili pulls her dress up around her waist, and her underwear down to her ankles, then rethinks it and pulls them off altogether, tossing them somewhere behind him.

"A little anxious aren't we?" Cricket asks throatily, her mind a warm haze as he gazes down at her, drunken smirk still on his face.

"You could say that. The question is, why aren't you?"He says, before snaking a hand down her body and inserting two fingers into her already wet core, holding back a crow when she immediately moans and arches her back in pleasure, relishing the feeling of his short but thick fingers working their way inside of her, bringing her close to the point of madness. As his fingers quicken she lets out a rough gasp as she sees stars and drops back down fully on the bed, breathing heavily. Fili isn't having any of the rest, however, and the moment she drops down, he removes his fingers and plunges down into her, causing her to gasp once again as he starts off with a fast and heavy pace, forgetting everything in his drunken, lusty haze. Forgets the entire reason that they started thins was him trying to make her feel better. Forgets that she is under his protection, that Kili sees her as a sister. All he can think of is the fact that she feels so good and warm around him. That this could in no way be a bad idea.

When she starts to moan a little louder he silences her with a kiss, still keeping up the brunt constant pace, every once in a while pulling out all the way and just sliding his head in and out of her entrance, relishing the way it feels against that sensitive of areas, before slamming back in again. He pauses long enough to pull the top part of her dress down a bit so he can suckle on one her nipples, pulling it roughly out and giving a tiny nip before latching on like a dehydrated man with a full water bottle, making wet noises as he nurses on it.

On her end all she could do was hold on as he pushed forward, every once in a while going to his neck as he would hit a particular spot and biting just hard enough to elict a moan from him as well. There was no thinking of changing positions, as comfortable and hard pressed he was in this one, and she wrapped her legs around him to try and bring him even deeper. He growled a bit as she did that and adjusted just enough to lift her hips completely off of the bed, then once again started in on his brutal pace, causing her to bite her lip and grasp the headboard above her, thankfully well enough made that it didn't slam against the wall with the force of his thrusts.

She can feel him start to vibrate almost, and hear him start to grunt, and knows what is coming."Fili, are you.."

"I'm so close, don't stop me now!"

"But Fili, if you are close you need to.."

"No time!"He whispers loudly, and before she knows it he is shooting into her, hot and wet and finalized. He has just enough energy to pull out gingerly and give her a soft kiss on the lips before plopping down next to her and immediately passing out.

She resists the urge to kick him off of the bed, partly due to the fact that she is starting to feel the coming whisperings of sleep as well, but manages to whisper"Damnit Fili you drunk idiot." before finally embracing it herself, thinking that nothing bad could possible happen, it was just a bit of innocent adult fun.

Idiots, the both of them. Not entirely their fault, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea yea, I know its short, but drunk sex often is, and that was the point, just a quick frenzied passion. And I could totally see him pulling out and passing out like that, without another word. I think I am going to do one, where she ends having a night with Thrandiul...anyone intrested? Who would you like to see her end up with for a bit o wrestling?

**Author's Note:**

> I need a cigarette, what about you? Tell me what you think!


End file.
